The Good Left Undone
by Shuriken-chan
Summary: All because of you, I haven't slept in so long. When I do I dream, of drowning in the ocean... Ita/Shi songfic


A/N~My first attempt (and probably fail) of a song fic. Itachi's thoughts about-well, you can figure it out. Song: The Good Left Undone by Rise Against.

* * *

**The Good Left Undone**

**_In fields, where nothing grows but weeds,_**

The Uchiha clan if feeble. (Nothing but 'the clan, the clan…')

They are all so attached to their family name, and they all become arrogant because of their power.

They are a nuisance to the village.

**_I found a flower at my feet,_**

Then I met you.

**_Bending there in my direction._**

I'm sure that you were the one who started the conversation. You were the one who asked for _my_ name.

I can still remember your voice calling out to me across the academy classroom.

**_I wrapped a hand around its stem, and pulled until the roots gave in._**

I got curious. You provoked emotions that I have never experienced before I met you.

I wanted to know everything about you, no matter how small.

You were so interesting.

**_Finding there what I've been missing._**

You had what I didn't. We were complete _opposites_, and that is what I needed.

You gave me a kind of _meaning,_ like I was more than just a prodigy.

I was a friend.

**_And I know…_**

I know that it was your downfall.

**_So I tell myself it's wrong,  
_****_there's a point we pass which we can't return;_**

But I had something I needed to do.

I had two commitments I wanted to keep. One was _you_. The other was the _village_.

Do you understand?

**_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm…_**

That day… it was like everything _knew…_

It was silent, even the current made no noise.

And the rain helped me hide the warm tears running down my face.

A few tear droplets fell into the Nakano.

**_All because of you,  
_****_I haven't slept in so long,_**

When I lost you, I lost a part of me. The part that gives a human the will to live.

I stayed up that whole night.

Actually, I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep.

**_When I do I dream,  
_****_of drowning in the ocean._**

Of drowning in my own _blood_.

Is this what you felt like?

Was the Nakano red?

Was the water cold?

Did it weigh down your _heart_?

**_Longing for the shore,  
_****_where I can lay my head down._**

I just want out of all of it.

I want to be by your side again.

**_I'll follow your voice,  
_****_all you have to do is  
_****_shout it out._**

I will try to find you.

(But I doubt I will end up in the same place as you.)

Please, try to lead me.

(Because I'm lost on what to do. I need that part of me back…)

**_Inside my hands these petals browned,  
_****_Dried up and falling to the ground,_**

Your lifeless body made me sick.

I'm sorry if the suicide note I wrote for you wasn't what you wanted. (I wrote it quick.)

I wanted to run away and forget (but it didn't work).

**_But it was too late now,_**

Your pulse was gone; the warmth gone.

Nothing left but memories.

**_I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
_****_returned this flower to the dirt._**

I was in denial. But I can't bring the dead back to life.

But I did something else for you.

**_So it could live I walked away now._**

My lips brushed against yours.

I gave you a kiss.

**_But I know…_**

It wouldn't bring you back.

**_Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn._**

After that, everything hurt. Memories obsessed me.

_You_ obsessed me.

**_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._**

I know that there's no changing what happened.

**_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm…_**

Now every time it rains, I can't sleep, I can't think, and I can't speak without your name passing through my thoughts.

I want you back.

**_All because of you,  
_****_I haven't slept in so long.  
_****_When I do I dream,  
_****_of drowning in the ocean,  
_****_longing for the shore,  
_****_where I can lay my head down.  
_****_I'll follow your voice,  
_****_all you have to do is  
_****_shout it out._**

**_All because of you._**

I miss you.

**_All because of you._**

Do you miss me?

**_All because of you,  
_****_I haven't slept in so long.  
_****_When I do I dream,  
_****_of drowning in the ocean,  
_****_longing for the shore,  
_****_where I can lay my head down,  
_****_inside these arms of yours._**

**_All because of you,  
_****_I believe in angels._**

What I lost that day…

**_Not the kind with wings,  
_****_No, not the kind with halos._**

It was greater than any other loss.

**_The kind that bring you home,  
_****_When home becomes a strange place._**

You caused a wound that will not heal. There's an empty space where _my_ angel should be.

**_I'll follow your voice,_**

Shisui…

**_All you have to do is,_**

I love you.

**_Shout it out._**

_Do you love me?_

_

* * *

_

A/N~ Yeah. Okay. Reviews=Awesome, and goodbye...


End file.
